This feeling
by Diego Hargreaves
Summary: This is my first fan fiction, so please understand if story is not good This is love story of Ela and IQ


Elzbeta Boask a.k.a Ela recently joined Rainbow Six. While getting to know the crew, Ela felt strange feeling about Monika Weiss a.k.a IQ. So Ela decided to get closer to Monika.

"Hi..?" It was the first word that Elzbeta said to Monika. Monika also said "Hi". And there was a long silence. Monika break the ice first "...so is there anything to say?" Elzbeta couldn't say anything because of strange feeling. "..okay, my room is GQ9. You can visit anytime. See you later." Elzbeta said quietly "...see you later."

In lunchtime, Elzbeta sat in the table alone. Right after Elzbeta sat, Monika sat right next to her. Monika said kindly "Hi Ela, how was a first day at Rainbow Six?" "Good" "So, why did you decided to join Rainbow Six?" "...I think Rainbow Six is the best team to show my true skill." From this sentence, Ela started to feel curious about Monika. As Monika continued the conversation, Ela felt affection for Monika.

As Ela's feelings about Monika grew deeper, Ela decided to visited and have converstion with Harishva "Harry" Pandey a.k.a "Six" to talk about it. "So Ela, are you getting close to your crew?" "I think so". "What do you mean 'I think so'?" Harry asked Ela with curiosity. "I mean... It is not just getting closer." "Keep talking" "...I felt affection for Monika." Harry surprised. "Really? That is interesting..." Harry thinking a while. "My head is going to hurt..." "Haha..." Ela laughed without soul. "In my diagnosis, you and Monika have something in common and that is why you feel affection for Monika." "This is TMI, i think your affection type is 'Storge'." "What is 'Storge'?" "Storge is a love that places more importance on the process of becoming friends than passion." "Well... I think that is true.". "I can sure this, that love will become Eros which love needs physical stimulation." "I won't care if you love her very much, because it's natural." "Thank you Harry." "It was pleasure to have a conversation with you Ela." She left the room with more questions.

While taking a shower alone in the shower, Ela pondered the conversation she had with Harry. "What the hell do I have in common with her? and why do I love her?" Even before get in to the bed, Ela kept pondering the conversation. Her room mate and Ela's sister Zofia Bosak a.k.a Zofia heard about what she is troubled and said "One thing you should know about Love Ela, Love is profound." Ela thought deeply about that comment and she fell asleep.

2 Weeks later. Ela joined CQC(Close Quarters Combat) training. And training partner was luckily Monika. Ela was so excited to having CQC training with Monika. Rather than being in first CQC training with the operators, Ela was looking forward to training with her. Incidentally, Ela's first sparring opponent was Monika. Ela's sparring performance was really good consider it was Ela's first match. After sparring, Ela and Monika both expressed a crush on each other. From then on, each other decided to express their hearts to each other.

Training time: It was lunch time. As Ela and Monika got closer, they started having lunch with each other. "Your CQC training performance was really good Ela." "Your welcome. Your performance was really good too." "Thanks for the compliment." "By the way, why don't we go to the bar and talk about each other?" "Thats good idea Ela! See you in 30 minutes." They returned to their normal combat suits, Monika wore a slightly faded color, changed into jeans that cling to her body, and Ela wore a pair of green-fitting thick tights as usual. And they fall into a narcissism, mirroring their hips in the mirror.

Ela ordered vodka may be because she was Polish and Monika ordered beer may be because she was German.They drank a little for tomorrow. And they started conversation. "So... Ela, it looks like we like each other. Do you think it's just me? Or do you?" "It's undeniable that we like each other." "I wasn't alone. Thanks for telling me that you like me." And suddenly Ela kissed Monika. Monika was embarrassed for a while, but calmly accepted the situation. Ela confessed shyly, "I love you." Monika said "I love you too" and kissed Ela deeply. Ela was happy and asked, "Do you have time tonight Monika?" "Yes" "Then come to my room at 12PM." "Is there your sister in the room?" "She went to Poland for her 3-years old daughter's birthday." Monika replied "good" with the expected look. And Ela said "Come on time, don't be late." And they both went to Training. They participated in afternoon training, hoping for what would happen at dawn.

Later that evening... Monika сarefully walked towards Ela's room. When Monika knocked, Ela brought Monika into the room, saying, "Come in, just in time." Feeling nervous and excited filling the room, and Ela said, "So ... did you fully charge fule?" Monika said, "I'm ready. Are you ready Ela?" "I'm ready."

Before they took off their clothes, they glanced at each other, touched each other's hips, and relaxed with a blue comedy. When the mood was relaxed by the blue comedy, Ela said, "I'll take off my clothes first." Monika replied, "Don't take off your clothes alone." Ela first unziped and took off her pants, wearing panties that were the same color as the bottom and after Ela took off, Monika unziped and took off her pants as well, and she was wearing the same color panties as her bottoms. And rumors were right, their butt is thicc.

After unzip and taking off both pants, Ela took off her top first, and she had a breast above average size. After that, Monika took off her jacket as well, and she was also above average. The color of the bra was also the same as the color of the panties. And they tidy up their hair so they don't interfere with sex. They looked at each other and she said, "You are the hottest girl I've ever seen ..." and she said, "No, you're hotter." Both were ready and Ela asked, "Are you really ready?" And Monika answered with a ready look "Ready." And they laid on the bed same time. Before sex, their faces were full of excitement and anticipation.

Before having sex in earnest, they licked each other's lips first and deep kiss later. And they started caressed each other. Ela skillfully licked Monika's body with the tongue in the order of cheeks, neck, breasts, bra, belly, panties, thighs, calves and feet. Then Monika felt orgasm and asked, "Where did you learn this skill...?" And she answered, "Just shut up and keep feel it." Then Monika licked Ela's body too, which Monika did well. Then Ela felt orgasm and said, "You are good." Monika replied, "Thank you..."

After enough caress Ela first laid Monika in bed. Then Ela licked Monika's thighs and she began to feel orgasm, and when Ela licked the most sensitive area of the clitoris, Monika felt a breathing intense orgasm. Then Monika said, "This is the first time I've felt this intense ..." and Ela replied, "It's just the beginning." and It was Monika's time. She turned laid Ela rougher than before. Before her skills were almost equal to her skills. Ela also felt a breathing intense orgasm and said "Oh my god... you are also good..."

After they licked each other's body like popsicle, they are preparing for blowjob. Monika taking off panties first and laid on the bed. Ela took a deep breath and stretched the tongue. And Ela started blowjob. "Ach du lieber Gott... Ela... I think I am gonna cum.. Heiliger Strohsack...(Breath roughly)" After Ela's rough blowjob end, it was Monika's turn. Monika wear panties that she took off and Ela taking off panties. Monika also took a deep breath and stretched the tongue. And Monika started blowjob. "cholera jasna... i thought you haven't sex before... nadchodzi..." "I had sex before over 10 times" "Thats why you were... so good at... pierdolić... It's coming... coming... Jezus Chrystus...(Breath roughly)"

At afterplay they said the same word at same time.

"I love you so much."


End file.
